Annoying or Loving
by SOSNoel
Summary: A Graire fanfic. First, she's nice. Then, we start arguing. Now.. she's giving me gifts everyday? What's going on? And why does grandfather keep on smiling?
1. Introduction

**SOSNoel's first Harvest Moon fanfic.**

* * *

Annoying or Loving

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

_Introduction_

Hi! My name is Claire Hino. My parents are Jack and Celia. They are the farmers of Forget-Me-Not Valley. My father took over his deceased father's farm and he later fell in love with Celia, Aunt Vesta's farm assistant. I also have a 10 year old younger brother named Ren.

I inherited my grandmother's looks. The dark chocolate brown hair and lavender eyes that my mother and brother didn't inherit. My brother got mother's looks. The chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair.

Basically I'm the odd one in my family. If my father didn't have dark brown hair, then I wouldn't seem to be part of our family at all.

* * *

When I came to Mineral Town, I wasn't happy with the farm at all. How horrible it looked! I bet when father started his farm, his farm looked better. Oh well... if everything gets fixed, then I'll have an even better farm!

My brother and I worked on the family farm, so I am very experienced. Right away, I started cutting weeds, making rock fences, and cutting logs for lumber. I found a bee hive and immediately shipped the honey that I harvested.

After three hours, my work was complete. Haha.. no need for exercise when you farm.

* * *

I decided to go to the hot springs to get refreshed. When I finished (9:00 am), an old man and a cute little girl came.

"Hello, my name is Claire." "Hello, Claire. You must be the new farmer. I'm Barley and this is my granddaughter, May." "Hi, Claire." The old man went into the hot springs. "Are you gonna be my big sister?" "Sure." Wow.. what a cute kid. "I gotta go, okay May? I'll visit you tomorrow." "Okay. Bye, big sister!" We waved good bye to each other and I headed off.

* * *

As I was at the farm, looking around, I thought that I will make my farm the best farm ever! For the rest of the day, I'm going to explore the town though. How else am I going to find my way around later?

... I have a map? Oh... psssssssssssssshhhhhhh whatever. I'm going to stick to my plan. Besides... I have no seeds. Yeah! And no animals. Search the mountains to find things I can sell? I'M JUST GOING TO WANDER, OK? OK! Pushy people.

So first stop. Hmm... Blacksmith... I walked inside.

There were two men there that were ARGUING! Oops.. maybe it was a bad time. "Huh?" They both looked at me. "What are you looking at?" "GRAY! HOW DARE YOU BE RUDE TO A CUSTOMER! Welcome, miss. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Umm..." I walked up to who I'm pretty sure was Gray.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I'm just angry because of my grandfather. He doesn't seem to appreciate me... Maybe I should quit." "Don't give up." "Huh?" "You should never give up! It takes time to be good. If you practice some more, then you'll get better. Besides, he's your grandfather. Grandfathers love their grandchildren." "Okay... Thank you." "No problem."

"Gray, why don't you show Miss Claire around?" "Okay..."

* * *

"I've never seen you before." "I'm Claire. Claire Hino. I'm the new farmer." "Oh, wow. You really won't give up." "Haha.. yeah." "Oh.. here's the library. Let me introduce you to the librarian."

"Mary!" "Hello, Gray. You're here early." "I stepped through the door. "Oh... and who is this?"

* * *

_**How will Mary react?**_

_**This is not a Grary fanfic. Repeat: This is not a Grary fanfic.**_

_**If you don't like the pairing, I suggest not reading.**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_**Reviews help the inspiration fairy. (Seriously... the inspiration fairy is too harsh on me. Either I get ideas at school or I need reviews...)**_


	2. Saved by Ann

**SOSNoel here! **

**Second chapter of my Harvest Moon Writing Challenge! **

**(I like to call some fanfics 'writing challenges.' It sounds cool and it makes my inspiration fairy a bit happier than usual. Yeah... we're weird yet awesome like that.)**

* * *

Annoying or Loving

By SOSNoel

Chapter 2

_Saved by Ann_

"Hey, I'm going to see some of the books. You should get to know Mary. She's really nice." He was pointing to the _**gazillion**_ books at the end of the library. I'm surprised that they all fit on the shelves... I just nodded to Gray. I saw him get a random book and sit down at one of the tables to read.

"Hi. My name is Mary." "Umm... nice to meet you. I'm Claire, the new farmer." The librarian gave me a strange look. She looked at me as though I was very suspicious. (Gulp) What was wrong with me? Was it my hair? Maybe it seems too curly today. Oh no... what if it's my eyes? Are the people here not used to lavender eyes? I can't be that strange...

Mary was about to say something when the door quickly opened and a blue/red/orange blur came running in. "Ann," Mary put on a strict face that strangely reminded me of Marlin, "this is a library." "Sorry... (pant, pant) I was in a rush. Here's the thing your mom ordered." She dropped the package and basically collapsed.

Huh? She looks... super familiar. "Umm... is that you..., Hana?" "HUH?" She opened her eyes and quickly stood up. "HARU!" She shrieked super loudly. OK! Let me get everything straight. A minute ago, I heard a loud scream. Then, someone hugging me super tightly. Hearing something about 'father.' Then, being dragged to the front of a building.

* * *

"Come on!" Hana, that's my nickname for Ann, ran in. "I slowly followed her. _**Very **_slowly. "Dad, I'm not lying! Seriously! Yes, I'm sure! She called me Hana! SEE!" She pulled my arm and again dragged me, this time to a bar. "Wow! Claire. Is that really you?" I nodded. "Welcome." I smiled. I remember him! He's Ann's father. Doug. Ruby introduced him to Dad and me. Dad and Doug later became friends.

I finally decided to look around. There were many tables and chairs, a bar, counter, cash register, phone, stairs, and a door. I guess I'm in Doug's inn. Mmmmmmm... maybe I can order one of his apple pies. Yum!

"Haru, (That's my nickname by the way.) what are you doing in Mineral Town?" "I'm going to be the new farmer, Ann." "Why would you leave the family farm?" That question came from Doug. "I'm barely needed. My brother could take over my job. So I decided to be a farmer here." Ann and Doug were closely listening. "What's the real reason, Haru?" She asked with a knowing voice.

"I want to show my parents I can run my own farm... I want to seem responsible. My dad cares for all the animals and my mother does the planting." I looked at one of the windows, staring deeply. "The most I could do is harvest, process the milk, and cook. (sigh) Auntie Vesta and Uncle Takakura don't need much help."

"What about the woman who runs the Inn there?" Ann was thinking of other jobs that I could have done. "Ruby? Oh. She finally got Rock to work." "Rock? That boy who always did about nothing?" asked Doug. "Haha... Yeah. It was really funny. Lumina and I laughed because he wasn't the one to work."

"Hmm..." I looked at Ann and Doug. Ann had a thinking face and was playing with a straw. Typical Ann. Uncle Doug... just standing there. I just smiled at them.

"Haru?" "Yes, Hana?" "Why were you at the library? You didn't really grow up with books nor do you read that much." "Umm... There was this guy I met. His name is Gray."

* * *

**Ann POV**

Gray? Hmm... this might be actually interesting.

* * *

**Back to Claire's POV**

"Claire?" I turned my head and saw Gray! "Oh my gosh! Gray, I'm so sorry. I forgot that you were showing me around." "It's okay. Seeing that the loud blur that dragged you away was Ann, I understand." "What does that mean, mister!?" Hana sounded threatening. "Nothing, Ann."

"Gray?" "Yes?" "I'm sorry you weren't able to show me around. Um... is it possible... um..." He looked at me, waiting. Great.. the first guy that's my age that I've talked to in a long time... and I sound like a total idiot. Nice job, Claire! (sigh) "What are you trying to say?" "Umm... can you show me around town tomorrow after your shift?" "Sure.. if you don't bail out on me again." "It's not my fault. I recognized Ann and then I got dragged here and yeah..." "So you're blaming what happened to someone else?" "No. It's just... it's just... ugh... never mind about showing me around." "Fine then." "Fine." I stuck out my tongue. "Bye, Hana. I'm leaving." "Bye, Haru!"

I walked quickly out of the building. I was able to finally look around. ... Is it just me, or does this town really love flowers and trees? I walked passed the winery, book store, houses, the general store, the clinic, the church, and I walked through the plaza.

* * *

It was around 2:30 pm when I reached the ranch. WOW. How long has it been? Five hours? ...I blame Ann. Moving on!

I kept on walking until someone called my name and said wait. I turned around. There was the old man! Gray's grandfather! Now that I look at him. Woah... someone needs a haircut. ...Umm... do his eyes open or does he have really small eyes?

"Do you need something?" "Ah.. yes.. Can I ask you a few questions?" "Sure. Go ahead, umm..." "Saibara. Can you tell me your full name and where you came from?" "Okay. I'm Claire Hino. I came from Forget-Me-Not Valley, where my parents are farmers." "Thank you. That would be all." Saibara walked back to his blacksmithing shop place thingy. What? It's a shop but they make stuff there, and he lives there... It's a part shop, part craftsplace, part house! YEAH! I totally sound like an idiot...

First day here, and I think I'm idiot. Good going, me! (internal sigh)

Now that I think about it, why was Saibara asking those questions? It would be normal, besides the fact that he went outside and stopped me just to ask. Now that I think about it... Saibara has a lot of facial hair... but he's bald... Haha.. maybe he's Kassey and Patrick's triplet.

* * *

**Saibara's POV**

Well... Claire Hino. You're up for a huge surprise. Hahaha. This is going to make your life much more interesting. Hmmmmm... maybe I should tell that girl, Ann, about this.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
